An Impossible Pairing
by ipsa dixit
Summary: "You're a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. They don't match together. It won't ever work."/Quidditch League


For the Quidditch League, Tutshill Tornados' Seeker. Write about a McGonagall

WC: 917 by Google Docs

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the hottest boy in school. He was also a gigantic player, hitting on anything that moved. A wink at any girl would render her speechless. Sometimes he would save a wink for some guys as well.

Minerva McGonagall was especially taken under his spell. Her roommates would constantly tease her about it, but she just couldn't help lusting after Tom, wanting him as hers, and just hers. He was just so cute.

But Minerva could never get what she wanted.

And then she did.

It was a shock to her, it was a shock to her friends, it was a shock to everyone that knew her.

Tom Riddle asked her out.

Tom Riddle, the most handsome guy in school, asked boring old Minerva out. Just like that. All casual, as if it wouldn't change her life.

Her initial response was a squeak, but then she quickly said, 'I'll think about it,' before running away.

When she got back to her dormitory, she sat down on her bed. Her roommate, Ashleigh, looked up from the book she was reading.

"What are you running in here for?" Ashleigh asked in her thick Irish accent.

Minerva let out a laugh, probably sounding insane.

"Minnie?" Ashleigh asked.

"Ash, you wouldn't believe it. Something insane just happened."

Ash quirked an eyebrow. "Insane, is it?" When Minerva said nothing, Ash demanded, "well, spit it out!"

"One second. I think I might be dreaming."

Ash waved an impatient hand at Minerva. "Come on, Minnie!"

"Okay, okay," Minerva said, deciding she wasn't dreaming. "Tom Riddle asked me out," she continued with a grin on her face. She knew she must've looked like a complete idiot but she couldn't help it. He was Tom Riddle, after all.

Ash looked at her in disbelief.

"Bull. Absolute bull. There are so many reasons why that isn't true."

This angered Minerva a bit. She crossed her arms. "And why couldn't he have asked me out? I'm just as good as any other girl."

Ash sighed. "First off, sorry, but there isn't anything really special about you. You're just plain old you." Minerva looked taken aback and slightly hurt at this comment. "Second off, you're a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. They don't match together. It won't ever work."

"Well, maybe it could…"

* * *

Their first date was in Hogsmeade. Minerva thought it was ideal. Tom showered her with compliments, bought her butterbeer and candy. In the back of her mind, Minerva wondered where he had gotten the money to pay for anything: he was an orphan; but she ignored the thought.

Their second date wasn't as romantic. The spent a night in the library, helping each other with homework, not that either of them needed the help. Together, they had the highest grades in the year.

Tom seemed to know what to ask to make Minerva feel smart, special and needed. She realised that he knew all the answers to everything, but he would still ask, knowing how it would make her feel.

For their third date, Tom snuck her to the kitchens. Minerva had never been to the kitchens before and, in her opinion, they were beautiful. The room was quite large, but it was also quite cozy. There was a whole section where there were just cushions and a fireplace, ready for a couple of students to have a nice meal. Tom cooked them dinner. He was an excellent chef.

* * *

After their third date, Minerva returned to her dormitory, elated. Three of her roommates were asleep, but Ash was still awake, reading another book. When Minerva came into the room, Ash turned to her.

"And how was your date this night, you lovebird?"

"Amazing as always," Minerva responded, whispering so she wouldn't wake their sleeping friends. "And you thought we wouldn't work. We seem to be working great, thank you very much."

Ash closed her book and put up her hands.

"I guess you were right. Even impossible pairings can work. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I promise you, if he tries to hurt me, I'll hurt him instead."

* * *

It didn't work. After they had dated for a few weeks, Tom dumped Minerva. She was left alone, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Minnie, I just don't think the two of us will work out together. You do understand, don't you?"

In that moment, Minerva decided Tom Riddle wasn't all that attractive. Why did people fancy him in the first place? Why had she fancied him in the first place?

Tom put a hand on Minerva's shoulder and she flipped out.

Grabbing the arm that he placed on her shoulder, she flipped him to the ground, judo-style.

"Why?" There were almost tears in her eyes, but not quite. She wasn't going to cry over something as stupid as Tom Riddle.

Tom was caught by surprise.

"W- why what?"

"Why would you ask me out in the first place?"

Tom was struggling underneath her. She forced her knee a little bit closer to his neck.

"And don't lie."

"I thought that maybe we could work. We just didn't."

Minerva was hurt, angry, and could see right through him.

"Bull. Shit. We had absolutely no problems when we were together. What did you use me for?"

Of course. Ash was right. Someone like Tom Riddle wouldn't just date someone like Minerva. There had to be some reason.

"I-"

Good. Tom had no answer for Minerva. She had left him speechless for once.


End file.
